


Strangers In The Night

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Carnival, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Hidden Desires, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wants to have fun and to spend a night without having to hide his desires, unknown and secretly. Will he find someone who might want the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts), [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



> Dear GoForGoals, I do hope that this little fic will help you a little bit by what you have to go through at the moment. I will always be there for you if you need me and I think of you, you can be sure about that.
> 
> Dear funfan, I know that you actually don't have much time to read because of your studies, but, maybe, this fic will be able to cheer you up and help you go on with your work!
> 
> Dear Bananasplit86, this might be not a pairing you normally would ship, but, maybe you will enjoy reading it. You are the one challenging me to think about uncommon pairings!
> 
> Real life poured another shit on me and I needed badly some passion, fluff and romance to cheer me at least a little bit up.  
> This fic is for all who love the BVB as much as I do and who cross their fingers for our boys like I do. 
> 
> Carnival is coming and I thought that this special time of the year would be good for the ones who wants to have fun secretly and unknown.  
> Enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you liked it, leave kudos or comments if you did!

After two horrible weeks, Marco had decided that he deserved some fun. Stupid fun including loud music, a lots of drinks and nice guys. It was so hard to keep his hidden desires at bay, to act as if he was like all the other players who talked about big breasts and slim waists, about long hair and red colored lips. Okay, most of the other players. There were two or three other players who didn't talk about girls all of the time, either. Nuri for example. Nuri was quiet and friendly and they played together as if they had never done anything else. He was handsome and fascinating and...

Marco frowned as he watched himself in the mirror, pushing his inappropriate thoughts about his teammate aside. Tonight, he wouldn't think of football and their lately truly horrible performance, tonight, he would party and have some silly fun. He turned to the left and to the right, considering his outfit. It was carnival and he could go out, have fun and party without being recognized, his identity hidden underneath the vampire costume he wore. There was a masquerade ball in one of the special discos where he normally couldn't go without having to fear that someone would see him there and tell it to the rainbow press. But, tonight, everyone visiting this place would wear a costume and a mask and he could search for the company of a nice guy and enjoy himself.

Marco smiled contentedly, pushing the mask over his eyes after he had made sure that his vampire look with the pale makeup, the faked blood and the on his mouth painted sharp teeth was as perfect as it only could be. The shiny black pants enclosed his long slim legs perfectly and his black shirt showed his well-trained torso very nicely. He nodded to himself in the mirror and wrapped his black and red coat around his shoulders. He had styled his hair with a generous amount of strong gel and it stood up from his head in every direction like prickles, just as he had wanted it to be. He had used silver color spray to hide his true blonde color and he was pleased by the sight greeting him in the shiny surface of the mirror. He really was a handsome vampire and he was sure that he would find someone who would think the same and like to spend the night with him.

Marco straightened his shoulders, grabbing the things he hopefully would need and turned around to leave his bedroom. It was really about time to have some fun and tonight would be _the night_ , he could feel that in every cell of his body.

The door silently snapped shut behind him as he flitted out of his house, a black shadow swallowed eagerly by the darkness of the cold and lonely night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The place was dark and crowded just as Marco had hoped and suspected it. Heated bodies wrapped in colorful and fanciful costumes showing everything and nothing swaying on the dance floor to the loud hammering beat, ready to be touched and seized by another one who wanted much the same – a night full of passion and drunken lust.

But, Marco wasn't interested in one of the boys and young men presenting themselves on the dance floor, swaying their hips and wriggling their asses, not any more, at least. Not, since he had seen the one right the minute when he had entered the disco. The one who had caught his eye at first sight and who had made his breath hitch in his throat. The handsome Zorro with the shiny black hair and the beautiful features the mask upon his face couldn't hide completely. They had the same height and Marco had noticed that the unknown Zorro had sized him up instantly, just as he himself had done with the black-haired guy. There was something familiar about this young man Marco couldn't quite detect, but, the blonde was determined to find out what it was and to get closer to him, much closer.

Zorro had disappeared into the crowd and Marco looked over the jumping and dancing bodies to find him again. It didn't take long, until he had found the guy who made his heart race again and he squeezed himself through the dancing people, focused only on the remarkable Zorro, shrugging off the hands that touched him, trying to make him stay.

When he had reached the other side of the disco, Zorro leaned casually against the counter of the bar, a small crooked smile tugging at the corner of his sensitive lips. Marco stared at those tempting lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss them. He knew that the dark eyes behind the mask were watching him closely, noticing his desire, but, he didn't care, leaning against the counter beside the other guy, smiling seductively at the black-haired Zorro.

“Are you alone here, handsome?” he purred in his bedroom voice and the small smile deepened and became mockingly. “No, I'm obviously not,” Zorro drawled, amused and challenging and Marco had a hard time to keep his features from derailing. “So, where is the one you are here with? If I were him, I wouldn't leave you alone here for even just one second,” he asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

Zorro chuckled, looking him deep in his eyes and Marco briefly mused how it could be possible that the dark eyes seemed to look straight into his soul, although they were hidden behind a large mask similar to his own. “He stands right beside me, silly. You are here with me, right?” he stated, highly amused and Marco was grateful and glad that the darkness hid his deep blushing. “Yes, I am,” was all he managed to say as he returned the intensive gaze and for one long moment, time stood still as they drank in their sights.

“Are you gonna buy me a drink, then, vampire? Or do you want to drink my blood right now?” Zorro finally asked, breaking the spell and Marco blinked, clearing his throat. “Of course, handsome. I have to keep you well and healthy until I will sate my hunger with your delicious blood. What do you want to drink?” he asked huskily and Zorro smiled again, licking his bottom lip. Marco stared at the wet spot and his blood rushed straight into his groin, hardening one special part of his body that already had been excited before because of the other guy's closeness, his tempting male and musky scent and his fascinating beauty.

“Cola, please. I prefer to stay sober,” Zorro surprised him and Marco swallowed unsure. Zorro seemed to sense his uncertainty, because he bent forward to him, whispering in his ear: “We will be able to enjoy ourselves much better if we are sober enough to know what we're doing, right?”

Marco returned the smile, relaxing again. “You're perfectly right, handsome,” he agreed, ordering two colas by the waiter behind the bar. “What's your name, my beautiful vampire? Shall I call you Dracula?” Zorro asked curiously and Marco couldn't resist any longer and reached out to stroke the soft rounded cheek with the dark shadow of a twenty-four hours stubble upon it. Zorro shivered slightly and Marco's gaze became hungry as he brushed with his thumb over the legendary freedom fighter's trembling bottom lip.

“Call me Draco, my beautiful Zorro. I will be your dragon tonight, protecting you from the others and possessing you like no one else ever did before,” he whispered hoarsely and Zorro shivered again. “Is this a promise or a threat, Draco?” he croaked out, all teasing gone by the forceful desire Marco's husky and demanding words had aroused in him.

Marco smiled dangerously, lifting Zorro's chin up, his lips ghosting only briefly over the tempting mouth, a promise of what would come later and Zorro shivered again, unconsciously pressing closer into the feather-like touch. “That depends, handsome. Both if you want that,” he breathed against the warm and smooth skin, before he leaned back against the counter again, sipping from his cola. Zorro inhaled sharply and took his own glass, his eyes never leaving Marco as he drank from the cold liquid, licking the drops from his lips after he had put the glass back on the counter. Marco smiled again. He had been right, tonight was _the night_ and this special night would get even better than he first had thought.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

They had coquetted and flirted, drank cola and danced until they were both out of breath. In fact, their dance had been more a foreplay than a real dance as they had swayed together, their hips and chests touching, their hands on their butts and waists, aroused bodies grinding against each other as they moved in perfect unison to the ecstatic music. They hadn't kissed, but, Marco had known that kissing would come later when they would be alone and undisturbed.

Now, they were alone and undisturbed in an anonymous hotel-room where no one would ask questions why two handsome guys wanted to spend the night together. After all, it was carnival and Marco had been so foresighted to make the reservation and pick up the key before he had went to the disco. It was a comfortable and clean room in a three stars hotel, nothing cheap and ugly. Marco wanted to enjoy the night, not fulfill a cliché.

The second the door closed behind them, they embraced each other again like they had on the dance floor and now was the right time to finally kiss each other. Marco closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side, tousling the short dark hair at the nape of Zorro's neck. Zorro sighed softly as he surrendered to him without any question, parting his lips to let Marco's demanding tongue in without objection or hesitation. Marco had been right, the same height was perfect, nothing was in the way and he focused on the wonderful sensation of their first kiss while he gently pushed his beautiful Zorro into the direction of the huge bed in the middle of the room. They hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, this night was about feeling, tasting and touching, not about seeing. His curious and eager tongue explored the soft cavern of Zorro's tempting mouth thoroughly, losing himself in the sweetness of the mellow and juicy peach the other one's mouth seemed to be, tasting sweeter than anything Marco had ever tasted before. Zorro was a stranger and yet he felt so right and so familiar in his arms, his strong and well-trained body fitting so perfectly together with his own.

Marco moaned into the kiss, rubbing his hard erection against the other male while he kissed him, sucking the air out of his lungs, making his way to the bed with the buckling knees. He needed to feel him, to feel his heated naked flesh, to sheathe himself into the wonderful tight heat of his body and he needed to do it now or he would go crazy, Marco was sure about that.

“Want you, God, I want you so, my beautiful Zorro!” he gasped out as he finally drew back from the bruised and now deep red lips. “Want you, too! Need you, Draco!” Zorro moaned, tugging at the laces of Marco's coat. Neither of them tried to remove their masks, not wanting to ruin this special night by having to face each other, but, Marco could see despite the darkness that the dark eyes were dilated with Zorro's arousal and longing.

Marco kissed him again while they fidgeted with their clothes, hastily undressing one another as their tongues fought tenderly, dueling for dominance without really wanting to defeat the other one. Marco didn't want to let go of the warm and hard body pressed against his own, but, he had to to step out of his pants. Zorro did the same, throwing his plastic saber carelessly to the side, eager to free his own rock-hard saber from the tight garment. Marco pulled the tight black shirt from the broad shoulders, burying his face into the damp crook of the black-haired man's neck, inhaling deeply the wonderful scent reminding him of someone he knew and liked, but didn't remember right now.

Zorro's hands roamed feverishly over his back, undressing his silky shirt and revealing smooth pale skin over the defined muscles and his tattoos. Zorro drew back from his lips, his fingertips caressing his tattoos with something akin to rapt devotion, just as if his unknown lover had known that he would find them there and had wished to paint them on his skin with his own fingertips for a long time. Marco stood still, enjoying the gentle ministration until his strong desire overwhelmed him again and he pulled Zorro close again, sighing with relief and arousal as he eventually felt the naked heated flesh against his own. They stumbled the last steps to the bed and let themselves fall down on it, kissing, stroking and caressing every spot and every place of the beautiful male body underneath their hands and lips.

Soon, it wasn't enough any longer and Marco raised his head to look at his beautiful freedom fighter.

“Please, my sweet Zorro, I need to be inside you,” he whispered longingly. “Please, tell me that I can have you, that you want that, too.”

Marco had never asked that before. Not, when it had been only a brief encounter, a one night stand. He had had one secret relationship and slept with him, but, he had never done this with someone he hadn't really known. With them, he had shared blow jobs or they had jerked each other off. With them, he had never wanted it. He had never wanted to sleep with someone – to _make love_ with someone, and it also had never felt like truly _making love_ with his former boyfriend if this guy actually had deserved this name.

With Zorro, it was different. With his beautiful and sweet Zorro, he wanted to share this intimacy of becoming only one, he wanted to make love to him, to be inside him and enjoy his pleasure and lust. He wanted to see the ecstasy in the endless dark eyes and he wanted to be the one who made Zorro feel this ecstasy. Marco swallowed, waiting anxiously for the other one's reaction. He stroked his hair, enjoying the smoothness of the black strands the gel Zorro had used couldn't cover completely and he looked him deep in the eyes, while he lay on top of him, waiting for Zorro's answer.

Zorro returned the gaze for a long time without speaking and Marco could see some emotions flickering over his face, hidden only partly by the mask covering his forehead, his eyes and the upper part of his cheeks and his nose. Marco felt drawn to the young man again, so strange and yet so familiar and when Zorro didn't answer, he felt a sudden lump in his throat.

Zorro eventually reached out with his hand, caressing Marco's swollen bottom lip. “Yes, I want that, too, my wonderful Draco, but please, be gentle.”

Marco bent down, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. “I will, I promise,” he murmured, nibbling and licking until Zorro let him in, giving in to the kiss without hesitation. Marco kissed him until they both had to part to get some air back into their lungs; and he bent over the edge of the bed to pull the things they would need out of the pocket of his trousers.

He opened the small bottle one-handed, squeezing some of the content onto his fingers and Zorro spread his legs, watching Marco as the blonde slowly pushed his hand between his sweaty thighs, searching for the most intimate part of his body. “You're beautiful, my wonderful Zorro, so beautiful,” he breathed against his lips, his tongue darting out again in the attempt to distract the other male from what he was about to do with his digit.

Tight. So tight. Tight and hot and feeling so damn good like nothing else had ever felt before. He gently inched his way in, pausing as his black-haired lover tensed, fighting instinctively against the intrusion, but, soon, he relaxed again, Marco's kiss overlaying the slight pain and arousing him more than he already was. Marco held him tight with his other arm, their bodies touching in full length and Zorro's proud manhood rubbed on his strong-muscled abdomen as Marco shifted his weight to have better access to his lover's secret core, pulling a desperate moan from him. The wet tip twitched and now, it was Marco's turn to moan into their kiss. He moved his finger forth and back and didn't take long until Zorro arched his back in surprise, a strangled cry escaping from his throat and tickling Marco's lips.  
“Yes, handsome, just like that. Give it to me,” he encouraged the dark-haired man tenderly. “Show me that you like it!”

He brushed with his fingertip over this special sensitive nub again and again and Zorro rewarded him with silent moans and cries, shuddering and trembling underneath him. A sudden and unexpected wave of so much longing and tenderness washed over Marco as he watched his beautiful lover enjoying what he did to him that he had to blink against the unfamiliar wetness in his eyes. He buried his face on his shoulder, focusing on pleasuring his Zorro and when he added a second and then a third finger, Zorro tensed only for one tiny second, before he relaxed, giving himself to his eager vampire unquestioningly.

“I want you, my sweet Zorro. I want you so much, you have no idea how much I want you,” he confessed, his voice muffled by the salty skin of Zorro's neck and Zorro moaned and arched into the touch to feel the sensation of Marco stimulating his sweet spot tenderly but relentlessly better.

“Want you, too! Please, my Draco, take me!” the young freedom fighter begged, wide and loosened enough for Marco to take him without hurting him.

Marco pulled his fingers out and took the package with the condom, watched by Zorro's hungry eyes. His fingers trembled as he rolled it over his throbbing spear, aching to impale the shivering male lying willingly trapped underneath him. He squeezed the rest of the cool liquid upon his proud weapon and lined himself up, making himself comfortable between Zorro's spread legs.

Zorro looked up at him and the trust Marco could see in the wonderful dark eyes made his eyes wet again. “I won't hurt you,” he promised hoarsely and Zorro smiled at him. “I know, my beautiful Draco. I trust you,” he simply said and Marco kissed him as he carefully entered him, slowly and tenderly, scratching the last pieces of his iron self-control together to not just take him with one hard thrust. When he finally was sheathed to the hilt in the wonderful tight heat, he drew in several shaky breaths to calm down, fearing that the sensation of just being so deep inside his secret lover would push him over the edge too soon.

“I heard rumors that this whole thing is about moving rhythmically?” the black-haired freedom fighter drawled with dry amusement, chuckling quietly, as Marco did nothing than stroking his cheek, and this helped Marco to win back his control. He snickered, bending down to place a chaste kiss on his nose. “I heard these rumors, too,” he admitted and pulled back, causing his wonderful Zorro to moan because of the loss. He pushed in and pulled out, building up a slow and steady rhythm, watching his beautiful lover's face to find out what would pleasure him most. He wouldn't come without the wonderful young man who had surrendered to him so unquestioningly and sweetly, no matter if it would kill him. Zorro had closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation of being filled and taken and now, he raised his hips and wrapped his long elegant legs around Marco's waist, changing the angle with that, so Marco would reach his sweet spot with his thrusts. The change worked quite perfect, because Zorro arched wildly into the next thrust, crying out with longing and ardor.

Marco sped up, driving into the dark-haired freedom fighter with single-minded determination, battering Zorro's sensitive nub with every violent snap of his hips mercilessly, turning his secret lover into a quivering panting mess easily. He snaked his hand between their sweat-slick bodies, wrapping his slippery fingers around Zorro's weeping member, stroking him in time to his thrusts. He could feel him getting harder, the impressive length twitching helplessly in his fingers with the need to come and he could feel his beautiful Zorro becoming tighter, clenching around him as the first wave of his forceful orgasm announced itself.

“Ah, yes, my wonderful Zorro, let go, I wanna see you coming,” he demanded breathlessly. “Come for me, I wanna hear you scream for me!”

“Draco!” Zorro arched his back as the first powerful wave washed over him, his walls crumbling around Marco's hard cock, milking the blonde's own pleasure from him and the wet proof of his lover's complete ecstasy coating his fingers and their abdomens in hot fast jets pushed Marco over the edge, letting him fall into his own precipice of sweet oblivion. He had never come like this, had never felt anything like this as he released himself into the rubber and for one heartfelt moment, he wished that he could fill his handsome lover with his seed, claiming him and marking him as his.

Zorro dug his nails into his shoulder-blades as he clung to Marco, shuddering heavily through his throes of passion and Marco almost crushed him as he finally dropped down on him, spent and sated, feeling the pure bliss of the wonderful aftermath.

They lay there, dazed and dizzy from their satisfaction and the lust they had shared, not willing to let go of each other. Marco pulled out only hesitantly, throwing the used condom into the trash-bin next to the bed, before he snuggled close to his one-night-lover who had become so much more to him. He didn't know his name and he didn't know if he would ever see him again, but, Zorro felt as if he were meant for him as if he were his - home.

Marco snuggled close to the warm and relaxed body, using his chest as a pillow and before the slumber of exhaustion claimed him, he kissed the smooth skin beneath his lips and whispered:

“You are mine, my beautiful Zorro, mine forever.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Nuri silently stood up, his remarkable vampire Draco didn't wake up from his sleep, too satisfied and too tired to even stir. Nuri searched for his clothes and dressed quietly, careful to not disturb the blonde's sleep. He had known who his secret lover was right from the beginning. His Draco might have tried to cover his identity, but neither the mask, nor the silver hair or his costume had fooled the midfielder. Nuri loved him with all his heart for a long time by now; and he would always recognize the one he loved more than life itself.

His heart had pounded in his chest as he had seen him standing in the entrance of the disco, hoping – craving that he would see him and come to him. And his wish had come true, the most beautiful vampire Nuri had ever seen had come to him and flirted with him. Nuri was sure that Draco hadn't realized who he actually was, but, he had been glad about it.

He had wanted to spend the night with the one he loved and he had wanted to do it without his lover realizing whom he slept with, knowing that Draco would leave instantly if he found out the truth. He had wanted to give himself to the man he loved and he had wanted this man to take the two most precious things he had to give: his love and his virginity. Draco had taken both with care and tenderness and Nuri was happier about it than he could express with spoken words.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his fingertips ghosting soft like a feather over the blonde's cheek, warm and rosy from his sleep.

“I'm sorry, but, I have to go now, my wonderful vampire. You don't know who I am, but, that doesn't matter, because I know who _you_ are, have always known it, right from the start. I promise you that I will always be yours, my beloved Draco, I will never belong to anyone else than you, I promise you.”

Nuri Sahin bent down and kissed his lips, before he got up to his feet, crossing the room. When he had reached the door, he turned around to look one last time at his beautiful secret lover, his soft whisper still hanging in the air for a long time after he had gone:

“I love you, Marco Reus.”


End file.
